LED drivers (also known as LED power supplies) are similar to ballasts for fluorescent lamps or transformers for low-voltage bulbs. The LED drivers provide LEDs with the electricity required to function and perform at their best. LEDs run on low voltage and direct current, but are powered by higher voltage alternating current sources. LEDs require drivers to convert higher voltage, alternating current to low voltage, direct current and to keep the voltage and current flowing through an LED circuit at a controlled, rated level. All LED light bulbs require a driver.
Connecting the LED driver to the LED light engine is typically a manual activity that involves twisting conductors from the LED driver to conductors connected to the LED light engine, sometimes soldering them together. Manual connection of the driver to the light engine is cumbersome and creates manufacturing expense, particularly for large scale production. A better option for connecting the driver and light engine is needed.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.